


BB-8 and the Perfect Date

by MissResistance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute BB-8 tries to help his friends, Finn and Poe fluff, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, Stormpilot Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissResistance/pseuds/MissResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 and Rey are up to their old shenanigans. But this time, it is serious! The two plan an elaborate setup for their friends- and Poe, who are too afraid to admit they like each other. By leaving fake notes, BB-8 and Rey try to set up a secret date for the pair. But will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB-8 and the Perfect Date

"Are you sure?" Rey looked at the little droid, worriedly. "What if we're wrong?"

 _We're not wrong! They are in love!_ BB-8 beeped in reply.

"How do you know?" Rey asked, stifling a giggle.

_I have seen them. They act weird around each other._

"Oh, BB-8. You are such a cutie! Alright, fine. We'll try to set them up. But remember: it was your idea, not mine!" Rey said sternly. She stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

 _Okay._  BB-8 sighed. He really hoped it would work out. Finn and Poe deserved each other.

"You have a plan, right?" Rey peered down at the droid with a smirk on her face.

 _No..._ BB-8 shook his head slowly.

"Oh, wow." Rey laughed. "Well, what should we do then?"

 _I know!_ BB-8 chirped and zoomed over to a table across the station. A little pencil tool emerged from his system and began scribbling on a notepad.

> Dear Finn,  
> Meet me on the Runway at bay 14 today at sunset. I have something I need to tell you.  
> \- Poe

"What are you writing, BB-8?" Rey came over and looked down at the paper. "A note for Finn?"

 _Yep!_ The droid chirped. A hand-like tool emerged next to the pencil and reached for a new sheet of paper. The pencil resumed writing.

> Dear Poe,  
> Meet me on the Runway at bay 14 today at sunset. I have something I need to tell you.  
> \- Finn

"Oh, BB-8, this is so sweet, but are you sure it'll work? What if one of them mentions it to the other today?" Rey asked.

_Don't worry- they are too awkward around each other to question it._

"Hey!" She laughed. "You are so silly! But... I think you may be right. Let's deliver these to them by slipping the note in Poe's helmet and Finn's jacket." Rey suggested.

BB-8 chirped happily in agreement. _Now we plan the surprise._ He beeped. He rolled over to Rey and quietly told her an idea.

"That sounds perfect!" Rey agreed. "But we don't have much time. Quick, to find Poe!"

 

"La da dee, la da da, la la la..." Poe hummed as he wiped the windshield of his X-Wing.

"You're acting strangely today." Rey remarked, approaching him, BB-8 by her side.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there." Poe stammered and dropped his sponge. "What can I do for you?"

"The General told me she needed you run a few diagnostics on an X-Wing for her. She said to meet her in technician room B." Rey lied.

"Sure. Hey BB-8. Good to see you, buddy." Poe grinned as he took off his helmet and placed it on a tool chest. He gave BB-8 a little peck on the head and briskly went into the station.

"Now's our chance!" Rey whispered. "Quick!"

BB-8 zoomed over to the helmet and dropped the note in.

"You made sure it was addressed to Poe, right?"

 _Yep!_ BB-8 affirmed.

"Good. Now onto Finn. I'm thinking we should try a pocket of his jacket.

 

The two scurried across the Runway and into a storeroom, where Finn was taking inventory.

"Hi, Finn!" Rey greeted him cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

 _Oh no! He's not wearing the jacket!_ BB-8 told Rey quietly.

"Shh- we'll think of something." Rey hushed him.

"Oh, you know, a few odd jobs before the General finishes a mission plan for me. What's going on?" Finn laid down his clipboard and turned to the pair.

"Ahem. Just wanted to make sure you weren't... uh... sleeping or anything!" Rey shrugged, carefully inching towards the clipboard.

"Why would I be sleeping?" Finn asked quizzically.

"I don't know but- OH MY GOD, is that a Stormtrooper?!" She shrieked and pointed out the door.

"WHAT!?" Finn gasped and ran over to take a look.

 _Quick, Rey!_ The note! BB-8 beeped in a hush tone.

"Yeah, I got it." Rey nodded and slipped the note under the inventory sheet. "Done. Let's go."

"I don't see any Stormtroopers." Finn's voice quavered as he stepped back into the room.

"You know, I'm pretty sure it was just a bird, actually. Silly me." Rey cleared her throat. "Maybe I could use some lunch. Come on, BB-8." She lead the droid out. "See you later Finn!" Rey waved and the pair ambled out the door.

 

"Okay, that was way too close!" Rey hissed once they were out on the Runway.

 _Not my fault. Yours, Rey-Rey!_ BB-8 buzzed.

"Do not call me that. And you weren't much of help back there!"

 _It's okay. It's over now. Now we set up the surprise!_ He bubbled excitedly.

 

The bright red sun was setting in the creamy orange sky when Finn had summited the hill that overlooked the Runway.

"Well... here goes." He sighed and walked down towards Bay 14. "This has to be some kind of misunderstanding, though." Finn mumbled out loud. "What could Poe possibly have to tell me that was so private? Does he like me?" His hands flew to his face and pressed against his warm cheeks. "No. No way. This is just wishful thinking. I'm such a loser, he'd never think of me anything more than a friend. I-"

"Finn?" A voice called in the distance.

Finn whirled around to see Poe standing several meters away, his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Oh... Hey!" Finn gulped, casually leaning against an X-Wing.

"What's going on?" Poe looked at him, puzzled.

"Uh, I don't know! I'm just here to meet you, like you said." Finn said nervously.

"What? But you said for me to meet you here!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did!" Poe began to get irritated. He ripped a crumpled note from his pocket and shoved it in Finn's face. "See?"

"No! Is this some kind of dumb joke? I didn't say that. You were the one- ...You know what? It really doesn't matter. Forget it." Finn shook his head. "Clearly it was a mistake... Here I was thinking you cared." He muttered and began to stroll off.

"Oh god, Finn, don't be so dramatic! Wait!" Poe called after him.

 

"Oh no," Rey whispered as she and BB-8 mounted the ridge and saw the pair talking, "We're late!"

 _Wait! They're saying something. Don't do anything yet!_ BB-8 cried. Rey nodded slowly.

 

"Look... I'm gonna be completely honest with you here, buddy." Poe was saying. "I thought you were here to ask me out..."

Finn's jaw dropped in awe.

"That's why I started to get so annoyed. I felt like you were messing with me. I was so excited at first, because, truth is... I like you. Not as a buddy but as... well, you know." Poe confessed and looked at the pavement.

"Are you- do you really mean that?" Finn asked softly.

"Yep. Always have."

"Me too." Finn cracked a smile. "And I wanted you to ask me out too."

"What! But... I-"

"SURPRISE!" Rey and BB-8 raced down the hill.

"What in the-"

"We set it up!" Rey explained. "BB-8 and I figured you two were both too shy to do it yourselves so we made it so you could admit it to each other."

"Are you serious! And the notes?" Finn marvelled.

"BB-8 here made 'em." Rey patted the droid, who gave a content beep.

"Well... It worked. We both admitted it." Poe blushed.

 _We have another surprise too_. BB-8 added. _A picnic for two._ He motioned to the basket and blanket set up on the hill.

"Wow..." The pair admired the carefully arranged flowers and baskets of food.

"Rey, BB-8, you didn't have to do this." Finn touched Rey's shoulder gently.

"Of course we did. And we enjoyed every minute of it, right BB-8?"

 _Right!_ BB-8 repeated, looking up at Finn with his soulful droid eyes.

"This is insane." Poe remarked.

"Agreed." Finn shook his head in awe.

"Ohh look at the time! BB-8 and I have to go make some preparations. See you guys later!" Rey giggled and she and BB-8 scurried off, leaving Finn and Poe staring at the picnic, bewildered.

"Shall we?" Poe asked after a long pause.

"Why the hell not." Finn shrugged and winked at Poe. "Race you there!"

 


End file.
